


Mori & Sahtra: Mori's Winter Veil Wish

by KayKoharu



Series: Mori & Sahtra Short Story Collection [2]
Category: Original Work, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Adopted Children, Family, Gen, The Feast of Winter Veil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKoharu/pseuds/KayKoharu
Summary: Sahtra takes Mori to Ironforge for the Feast of Winter Veil. What will Mori ask of Greatfather Winter?
Series: Mori & Sahtra Short Story Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216112
Kudos: 1





	Mori & Sahtra: Mori's Winter Veil Wish

Ironforge, the home of the dwarves, was a marvel to behold. The ancient city had been directly carved out of the mountain, its solid foundation and the Great Forge within both testament to the ingenuity and craftsmanship of the dwarven race.

Mori was bundled up in a thick red coat. Her skirt, sleeves, and hood all were lined with soft white fur. She almost looked like a human child with her ears hidden, though her vibrant green pupil-less eyes would easily give her away. The human death knight believed that the dwarves would not care much if they saw the child of a Horde race wandering through their city, especially during a time of holiday cheer.

“What’s Winter Veil, Sahtra?”

“It is what we call the cloak of Greatfather Winter himself,” he replied, “Legend says that he walks across Azeroth at the end of every year and covers it in snow.”

“Clearly not _all_ of Azeroth,” Mori frowned as she clutched her own arms with mittened hands, attempting to warm herself, “it _never_ snows in Quel’Thalas!” She looked up at Sahtra, who seemed completely unfazed by the snowstorm brewing just outside the gates, “You’re not even cold!”

“It is only natural that I am resistant to chilling temperatures, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, lucky you,” she pouted. Sahtra smirked underneath his dark helm. His imperviousness to ice and frost, whether in the form of poor weather or spell attacks, was one of the many advantages he possessed over true life in his undead state.

Mori and Sahtra entered the ancient city, and the young blood elf was immediately enamored. Dozens of pine trees strung with lights and topped with stars lined the stone streets, and there were a multitude of presents wrapped in shiny green, red, and gold paper underneath. “Look!” Mori tugged on her guardian’s cloak and pointed at a giant sleigh carried by flying reindeer soaring overhead, “I want to ride in that, too!”

The young blood elf completely forgot about the sleigh, however, when a small pile of snow abruptly landed at her feet. Mori heard a giggle from the distance and sought out its source – a draenei boy not much taller than her. She narrowed her eyes and grinned at her new enemy.

“So, you think you can defeat me?” Mori pointed a small index finger at him, “I think not! Prepare to lose, worm!” She clumped the fallen snow into a tight ball and thrust it back at the challenger. “Rats!” she hissed as she missed him and struck a low-hanging ornament, the latter shattering as it hit the ground.

For several minutes, the young blood elf and draenei exchanged blows of ice as they chased each other around the giant snow globe, completely ignorant of their surroundings. The battle seemed to have no victor, as each side managed to hit everything except the opponent. It finally ended when Mori bumped into a gnomish woman, causing her to drop the glass of milk she had held in her hand. The glass broke and the white liquid oozed onto the ground.

“Oops,” Mori grinned sheepishly as she started to back away, “sorry…”

“Watch yourself, you little brat! Do you have any idea how much I paid for this—hey! Where’d you go?!” Before the gnome could demand compensation, Sahtra swooped Mori away, sending her soaring through the air and landing into his left palm. He lifted her easily by her belt, her arms and legs dangling below.

“Have you caused enough trouble, Mori?”

“Yes, Sahtra,” she unapologetically replied. That draenei boy should consider himself lucky, she thought, she had almost pegged him! Almost. Mori watched the gnome mutter angrily to herself before purchasing another glass of milk and standing at the end of a long line of visitors.

“What’s that line for, Sahtra?”

“It is to meet the emissary of Greatfather Winter,” he replied, “If you bring him some cookies and a glass of milk, he will ask Greatfather Winter to help grant your wish for Winter Veil. Would you like to speak to him?”

Mori thought for a few moments, then her green eyes lit up. “Yes, I know what I want!” she exclaimed, “Can I go buy the cookies and milk?”

“Go ahead, little one,” the death knight replied, lowering her to the ground and handing her a small sack of coins, “I will wait for you here.” Long gone were the days where Sahtra took pleasure from partaking in holiday festivities, but now that he had brought Mori to see them for herself, he kept an ever diligently watchful eye on her from the shadows.

Mori waited her turn in line, and at last it was time to meet the emissary to Greatfather Winter! He was a jovial dwarf with grey skin and glowing red-orange eyes that matched the fiery color of his beard. They had brought in a member of the Dark Iron clan this year, Sahtra noted, a surprising choice. It appeared that even the dwarves who had spent millennia worshipping the Fire Lord in seclusion had desired to participate in the festival celebrating ice and snow. The death knight watched as Mori climbed onto the emissary’s lap and presented to him the milk and cookies with a bright smile on her face.

“Thank ye, lass,” the Dark Iron dwarf graciously accepted the treats, setting them aside, “now what can I ask Greatfather Winter tae get for ye?” Mori whispered something into his ear, but Sahtra was unable to make out the words from where he stood.

The emissary pointed a thick finger at the death knight. “That one, lass?” The young blood elf nodded eagerly in return. “I’ve got just the thing, then. Here, watch!” Mori jumped down from the emissary’s lap and followed him over to Sahtra. The Dark Iron dwarf winked at her and cleared his throat.

“Me wife complains I leave soot all o’er the furniture,” he brushed a speck of ash off his shoulder, “but I say it adds character!” Sahtra smirked behind his skeletal helm but was otherwise silent.

“No good, eh?” the emissary muttered, “All right, let’s try again. That Magni Bronzebeard thinks he’s so cle’er, but I can see right through ‘im!” Sahtra let out a low chuckle; he had already caught on to their little game, and he would play along.

The Dark Iron dwarf looked back and forth between the young necromancer and the death knight and shook his head. “Ye know what, lass?” he glanced down at Mori, “I dinna want tae use this one in front o’ ye, but I think I’ve got no other choice.” He rubbed his hands together and stared intently at Sahtra.

“All right,” he began, “So I go to an ol’ tavern just outside o’ Ironforge, an’ I see this gorgeous Wildhammer chick. Cheeks red as rose, eyes blue as the sky, an’ a figure not e’en the Titans coulda crafted! So I stroll up to her an’ I say, as charmin’ly as I can, ‘Ye make me iron heart warm, lass, hotter than the Great Forge itself.’ An’ she looks at me all funny an’ says, ‘Course ye’d think so, ye stupid arse, yer beard is on fire!’ Before I know it, she takes that pitcher o’ water and dumps it o’er me head!” The emissary leaned into the death knight and whispered, “Between ye and me, lad, me beard wasn’t the only thin’ that got put out that night.”

Sahtra could not help himself. “You poor fool!” At the conclusion of the Dark Iron dwarf’s story, he burst into a fit of laughter, his deep, spectral voice echoing throughout the hall. The sound was simultaneously jovial and sinister. The death knight shook his helmed head and pressed his gloved hand against his temple, needing a moment to recover. The emissary turned to Mori with a smirk on his jolly face.

“Ye think we did it, lass?”

“Yes!” Mori was grinning from ear to ear, “Thank you so much!” She gave him a quick hug and stepped back next to Sahtra. The death knight looked down at her empty hands.

“Was that all? But your present, little one—”

“She received it, lad,” the Dark Iron dwarf smiled, “the wee lass said she wanted tae hear ye laugh.” He chuckled and returned to his seat underneath the decorated tree while Mori hid her face with Sahtra’s dark cloak.

“Hmmph. Would you like to ride the sleigh now, Mori?” The young blood elf lowered the cloak and looked up at Sahtra’s blue eyes with a sheepish grin, her normally pink cheeks colored a deep red. “Yes,” she replied quietly and held on as she followed him into the festively ornate vehicle.

“Hold on tightly now,” he cautioned, placing his hands around her torso as the sleigh took off, “After this, I’ll take you to the library. There, you can read to your heart’s content.”

“Whoa, really? Thanks, Sahtra! I can’t wait to see it!”

And, despite the howling winter winds, the two spent Winter Veil in warm company.


End file.
